


Who broke me?

by MichelleM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Poetry, true story, tw; abuse, tw;assault, tw;sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: Who broke me worse? Was it a competition of the worst kind?
Kudos: 1





	Who broke me?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ASSAULT, EMOTIONAL/PSYCHOLOGICAL ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT
> 
> I couldn't bear to name the two people this is about. There are two people mentioned in this , both named you. one is underlined, the other is in italics This is based on true life events.

I’m still learning not jump

Loud noises are still hard

Seeing men is far harder (you robbed me of so much.)

You owe me a childhood full of innocence and freedom

_ You _ still owe me my virginity (turns out you can lose it without ever fucking someone. I think this hurts worse than a tear of a small piece of skin)

Did you mean it? Is sorry real this time.

Is this sorry wrapped up in fake I love you’s and tangled promises of doing better, hidden behind a fake smile and no real change? (Masks get more real by the hour, the day, the minute.)

Sometimes I wonder who wrecked me worse

You

Or

_ You _ __

(I still don’t know the answer, Loud noises from both of you, wounds broken like glass) (you can put me back together again) ( I’m humpty dumpty. (All the kings horses and all the kings men still can’t put me together again) (I think Humpty Dumpty is worse. You can’t heal breaks without breaking them more. It’s a lesson I’m still learning)

I don’t want to be a student anymore.

This lesson is one I’ve known for a while

Now it’s infused in my soul and bones

Breaks hurt worse when the weather gets bad, and

Storms are an everyday occurrence

Most often, they come from you, from the thunder of your voice, the lightening pain of innocence robbed all at once.

The burns are imprinted in/on my soul for all time to see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, tell me what you think.


End file.
